jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Jurassic Tour/Gyrosphere Announcer Quotes
The following is a list of the possible quotes from the park announcer while the player is riding either the Jurassic Tour or Gyrosphere. Each dinosaur quote will only play in the general vicinity of its associated dinosaur whereas the generic quotes may play at any time. __TOC__ Miscellaneous Quotes Gyrosphere *''“Welcome to the Gyrosphere, and a grand tour 65 million years in the making.”'' *''“To avoid disturbing the dinosaurs, the gyrosphere will retreat to a safe distance if it gets too close.”'' *''“Gyrospheres maintain a steady speed of 5 miles per hour, and are remotely controlled for the best possible dinosaur experiences.”'' *''“Did you know that a gyrosphere's glass is tough enough to stop a .50 caliber bullet?”'' *''“Please relax, the gyrosphere will keep you safe in many situations, even when fully submerged in water!”'' *''“The gyrosphere's shell can even withstand a direct impact from an ankylosaur's tail club.”'' *''“Jurassic World engineers have developed glass tempered to withstand the venomous spray of a Dilophosaurus.”'' *''“Welcome to the Gyrosphere, the ideal vehicle to view our creations. Please relax, and enjoy the dinosaurs.”'' *''“Welcome to the Gyrosphere. Relax, keep your seatbelt fastened at all times, and observe the wonders of Jurassic science!”'' Jurassic Tour *''“Please do not feed the dinosaurs.”'' *''“Bright lights can startle the dinosaurs, so please refrain from using any flash photography.”'' *''“Please remain seated for the duration of the ride.”'' *''“This tour can encounter difficult terrain and you must keep your seatbelt fastened until the ride is complete.”'' *''“For your safety, keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times.”'' Used for both *''“Sometimes it is necessary to transport a dinosaur to another enclosure, or to the mainland. Such actions are taken by the highly trained ACU teams.”'' *''“Some dinosaurs are shy and prefer the cover offered by the forest so may not be visible, but they can see, hear, and smell you.”'' *''“All species of dinosaur have different requirements for care. We put their needs first, and develop bespoke approaches for each species.”'' *''“Some dinosaur species are naturally shy, and may be hiding in nearby forest.”'' *''“Please make sure that you listen carefully to any safety announcements or instructions from staff.”'' *''“Every dinosaur you see represents countless hours of meticulous work from a wide ranging team, including geneticists, handlers and scientists.”'' *''“Dinosaurs will often congregate around feeders and water sources.”'' *''“Want to remember the experience of a lifetime? Then make sure you capture that perfect dinosaur selfie.”'' *''“Ranger teams look after a dinosaur’s health by providing specialized medical care, and restocking feeders for a nutritionally balanced diet.”'' *''“Want something memorable to take home with you? Souvenirs are available to purchase at the Gift Shop.”'' Dinosaur Quotes Acrocanthosaurus *''“Acrocanthosaurus features large spines running along her back, giving her a name that translates to ‘high-spined lizard’. These spines differ from Spinosaurus in that they support a ridge of muscle, rather than a sail.”'' *''“Acrocanthosaurus is an North American Early Cretaceous apex predator that would have preyed on a wide variety of species.”'' Albertosaurus *''“Albertosaurus has a huge head with numerous large teeth, along with various adaptations allowing her skull to withstand the forces she exerts on her prey.”'' *''“In their original habitat, Albertosaurus suffered a high mortality rate until they reached an age of around 2 years old, at which point they became the largest carnivore in her environment and no longer faced predation.”'' Allosaurus *''“Allosaurus’ ability to open her jaws extremely wide means she lacks bit force. This doesn’t stop her from being an aggressive, combative creature.”'' *''“An unusual abundance of fossil specimens means that the Allosaurus is one of the most commonly studied dinosaurs.”'' Ankylodocus *''“The Ankylodocus is a hybrid of Ankylosaurus and Diplodocus genetic material. Some observers consider her reminiscent of the dinosaur ‘Shunosaurus’.”'' *''“The Ankylodocus is a hybrid designed by Dr Wu. Her armored body and tail club may look dangerous, but she has a calm and almost gentle temperament.”'' Ankylosaurus *''“Ankylosaurus is a heavily armored quadruped, whose squat build and club-like tail make her instantly recognizable. Ankylosaurus means ‘fused lizard’.”'' *''“Ankylosaurus’ heavily armored back plates protect her from most attacks and her club tail acts as an effective melee weapon in defense.”'' Apatosaurus *''“Apatosaurus is a large sauropod with a long neck and correspondingly sized tail for balance. Its name means ‘deceptive lizard’.”'' *''“Like other members of the sauropod family, the Apatosaurus’s head is tiny compared to her huge body.”'' Archaeornithomimus *''“Archaeornithomimus means ‘ancient bird mimic’. Many visitors are amazed by how large these dinosaurs are!”'' *''“Archaeornithomimus was first discovered in dig sites located in China. They are social creatures and prefer to live in large groups.”'' Baryonyx *''“Baryonyx fossil evidence showing fish scales and juvenile Iguanodon bones in her stomach region have informed her care. We have recently supplemented her carnivorous diet with new pescetarian options.”'' *''“Baryonyx means ‘Heavy Claw’, based on the animal’s very large claw on its first finger. She can be extremely aggressive.”'' Brachiosaurus *''“Brachiosaurus’ name is derived from the incredible height of her humerus. She is so famous there is an asteroid named after her!”'' *''“Brachiosaurus is one of the most well-known dinosaurs by virtue of her massive size. This makes her a popular attraction for visitors. Her calls can be heard from across the park.”'' Camarasaurus *''“Camarasaurus is a large sauropod that once roamed North America. She lives in herds and features a comparatively shorter neck and tail than most sauropods, although with a proportionally larger head.”'' *''“Camarasaurus means ‘chambered lizard’. She’s one of the most numerous sauropod fossils. She grinds down coarse plant matter using chisel-shaped teeth.”'' Carcharodontosaurus *''“Based on fossil find locations, Carcharodontosaurus most likely lived in coastal wetland, and swampy mangrove forests.”'' *''“The name ‘Carcharodontosaurus’ is inspired by the shark genus ‘Carcharodon’ that includes the great white shark. Dinosaurus in this genus are characterized by their huge jaws and long, serrated teeth.”'' Carnotaurus *''“Rival Carnotaurs often fight each other with rapid head blows, ramming each other, and using their horns to absorb the shock.”'' *''“Carnotaurus is a lightly built, bipedal predator and is well adapted for chasing prey.”'' Ceratosaurus *''“Ceratosaurus means ‘horned lizard’. She uses her horn not as a weapon, but for display.”'' *''“Ceratosaurus possesses an unusual configuration of hornlets over her eyes, and a blade-shaped horn on her snout.”'' Chasmosaurus *''“Chasmosaurus has three facial horns and a wide frill. The frill may have been for attracting mates, or identification within their herds.”'' *''“Chasmosaurus’ name means ‘opening lizard’ due to the holes present in the frill bone structure to save weight.”'' Chungkingosaurus *''“Chungkingosaurus is one of the smallest known stegosaurs. The name means ‘Chongqing lizard’, a reference to where the fossils were first discovered.”'' *''“In spite of her small size, Chunkingosaurus can use her tail spikes to defend herself against much larger predators”'' Compsognathus *''“When the first Compsognathus fossil was discovered in Germany, scientists were able to accurately determine its diet, as the fossilised remains of a small lizard were preserved in its stomach.”'' *''“Compsognathus was likely a coastal predator, roaming the lagoons and beaches of a lush tropical archipelago.”'' Corythosaurus *''“Corythosaurus is a hadrosaur that once lived in North America. They are herbivorous and enjoy the social interaction of living in herds.”'' *''“Corythosaurus’ head crests contain nasal passages similar in structure to that of the cassowary. They are used for amplifying vocalizations, as the park rangers can confirm!”'' Crichtonsaurus *''“Despite being one of the smaller ankylosaurs, Crichtonsaurus can still deliver a fence-shattering blow with her heavy tail. She is kept under constant supervision.”'' *''“Crichtonsaurus is a type of ankylosaurid dinosaur, first discovered in China and named after the author Michael Crichton.”'' Deinonychus *''“Deinonychus was the first raptor known from an almost complete skeleton. Her name means ‘terrible claw’ because of the 8-inch retractable sickle claw on her foot.”'' *''“Deinonychus once hunted across North America, and their discovery led to a dramatic change in how dinosaurs were perceived - namely that birds are descended from dinosaurs.”'' Dilophosaurus *''“Dilophosaurus uses her distinctive frill to confuse or scare prey, before delivering her venomous spit.”'' *''“Dilophosaurus is infamous for incapacitating her prey with a venomous spray that can cause blindness. If she opens her frill, you’d better be inside a Gyrosphere…”'' Diplodocus *''“Diplodocus was one of the first dinosaur skeletons ever to be discovered. Her name means ‘double beam’ in reference to the double-beamed chevron bones from her tail.”'' *''“Like many modern creatures, Diplodocus swallows stones into her gizzard to help break down her food for digestion.”'' Dracorex *''“Dracorex means ‘dragon king’ because of the crown-like bony forms on her dragon-like skull. She once roamed North America.”'' *''“The only Dracorex species known in the genus is ‘Dracorex hogwartsia’, so named after the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling.”'' Dreadnoughtus *''“The name ‘Dreadnoughtus’ alludes to the dreadnought, a type of battleship, and means ‘fears nothing’. These massive dinosaurs likely had no natural predators.”'' *''“Weighing in at over 65 tons, Dreadnoughtus is not just the largest dinosaur ever discovered, she’s the largest known animal to have ever walked the earth.”'' Dryosaurus *''“Dryosaurus' speed is her greatest defense against carnivorous dinosaurs.”'' *''“Dryosaurus would have roamed the Morrison formation alongside Brachiosaurus, and likely been hunted by Ceratosaurus.”'' Edmontosaurus *''“Edmontosaurus is a large duck-billed dinosaur that once inhabited the western regions of North America. Its name is derived from the location where it was first found - Edmonton, in southern Alberta, Canada.”'' *''“Edmontosaurus crest is made from soft tissue, rather than the bony crests seen of other species of hadrosaur”'' Euoplocephalus *''“The Euoplocephalus lives up to her name; ‘well-armed head’. A distinctive feature of Euoplocephalus is her armored eyelids, which offered protection against predators.”'' *''“Euoplocephalus has a powerful club that she used for defense. The club can exert an impact force of between 500 to 1000 newtons.”'' Gallimimus *''“Gallimimus was first discovered in China and lived during the Cretaceous period. They are one of the largest known ornithomimids.”'' *''“Gallimimus is an ostrich-like dinosaur regarded for its cheetah like speed. It’s name means ‘chicken mimic’.”'' Giganotosaurus *''“Giganotosaurus is a massive theropod that was one of the largest-ever terrestrial predators. Their genetic material contributed to the creation of the Indominus Rex.”'' *''“Giganotosaurus once hunted across what is now Argentina. They are homeothermic, meaning that they can generate heat internally.”'' Gigantspinosaurus *''“Compared to other stegosaurs, Gigantspinosaurus possesses small dorsal plates, and much larger shoulder spines.”'' *''“Gigantspinosaurus is a medium-sized stegosaur that inhabited prehistoric China. Her name means ‘enormous spine lizard’.”'' Herrerasaurus *''“Herrerasaurus is a remarkably efficient hunter. Nothing she eats goes to waste; she is even capable of digesting bone.”'' *''“Herrerasaurus is a primitive theropod from the Late Triassic Period, and one of the oldest carnivores known.”'' Homalocephale *''“Homalocephale roamed the steppes of what is now Mongolia in the late Cretaceous period.”'' *''“Homalocephale has a flat, wedge-shaped skull, rather than the domed version featured in other pachycephalosaurs.”'' Huayangosaurus *''“Huayangosaurus features unique spiked back plates for defense against predators.”'' *''“Huayangosaurus is a small stegosaur discovered in China. Its name means ‘Huayang lizard’, from the region they were first discovered.”'' Iguanodon *''“Iguanodon is an ornithopod dinosaur discovered in the United Kingdom, and it lived between the mid-Jurassic and late Cretaceous periods.”'' *''“Iguanodon uses her spiked thumbs to defend against predators, to break into seeds and fruit, or to strip leaves from branches.”'' Indominus rex *''“Safety protocols have been greatly improved since the events in the 2015 Isla Nublar incident involving the Indominus Rex.”'' *''“The Indominus rex was InGen’s first genetically modified hybrid dinosaur. She is a spectacular attraction that increases guest numbers wherever she is incubated.”'' Indoraptor *''“The Indoraptor is Dr. Wu’s most terrifying hybrid dinosaur to date. It could well be the most perfect weapon ever made, trained to kill on command.”'' *''“Indoraptor is an engineered hybrid and has no natural ecology. The original method and history by which it is raised are unknown to all but its creators.”'' Kentrosaurus *''“Like other stegosaurs, Kentrosaurus has spikes on her tail for defense, but her dorsal plates were more spike-like than its more famous cousin.”'' *''“Kentrosaurus is a small stegosaur than once roamed the plains in Africa. Her name means ‘pointed lizard’.”'' Maiasaura *''“Maiasaura means ‘good mother lizard’ in reference to the first finds of nests and young.”'' *''“Maiasaura became the first dinosaur in space when Loren Acton took fossils on a Spacelab mission in 1985.”'' Majungasaurus *''“Majungasaurus is a medium-sized theropod predator originally found in Madagascar. Her name means ‘Majunga lizard’ which references an older spelling for the location where it was discovered.”'' *''“Majungasaurus was an apex predator for her territory. She is also one of the few dinosaurs known to have eaten others of her kind.”'' Mamenchisaurus *''“Mamenchisaurus is a large sauropod with an extremely long neck. She lived in what is now China, and her name means ‘Mamenchi lizard’ in reference to where fossils have been found.”'' *''“Mamenchisaurus possesses large spatula-shaped teeth meaning she can chew plant matter rather than use gizzard stones as other sauropods do.”'' Metriacanthosaurus *''“Metriacanthosaurus fossils were originally classified as a species of Megalosaurus from remains found in Oxford Clay in the UK.”'' *''“Metriacanthosaurus is a medium sized theropod that once hunted across Europe. Her name means ‘moderately spined lizard’ in reference to the spines on its vertebrae.”'' Muttaburrasaurus *''“Muttaburrasaurus has shearing teeth, which are well adapted for consuming tough plants like cycads.”'' *''“Muttaburrasaurus is a bird-like dinosaur that once lived in Australia. Her name means ‘Muttaburra lizard’ after the location it was first discovered.”'' Nasutoceratops *''“Although Nasutoceratops has a very large snout, it is purely decorative; her sense of smell is no better than other Cerapods.”'' *''“Nasutoceratops is set apart from other cerapods by her long, curved horns, which are not unlike our modern cattle.”'' Nigersaurus *''“Nigersaurus gets through its 500 teeth at a rate that would delight your dentist - a whole new set every fortnight.”'' *''“Nigersaurus has a poorly developed olfactory brain region, meaning her sense of smell is greatly compromised.”'' Nodosaurus *''“Nodosaurus is different from other ankylosaurus in that she uses her shoulder rather than her tail to attack.”'' *''“Nodosaurus is a species of anklyosaurian dinosaur that dwelt in North America. Her name means ‘knobbed lizard’ from the bony knobs on the armored plates of its back.”'' Olorotitan *''“Olorotitan is a large herbivore from the Late Cretaceous period. The name ‘Olorotitan’ means ‘gigantic swan’, referring to her swan-like neck.”'' *''“Based on the proximity of Olorotitan fossils to remains from turtles and crocodilians, wild specimens would probably have lived in woodland and swamp areas.”'' Ouranosaurus *''“Ouranosaurus features large spines running along her entire back and tail, supporting a sail that she uses for display, thermo-regulation, and energy storage.”'' *''“Ouranosaurus has a spiked thumb, albeit smaller than that of the Iguanodon, not at all dangerous to predators.”'' Pachycephalosaurus *''“Pachycephalosaurus lived in North America. She is one of the last non-avian dinosaurs before the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event about 65 million years ago.”'' *''“Pachycephalosaurus is distinctive for the reinforced domed skull that she uses to fight by head-butting.”'' Parasaurolophus *''“Parasaurolophus have been a favourite attraction since the beginning of Jurassic Park, when they lived in an enclosure with Brachiosaurus.”'' *''“Parasaurolophus’s almost 2m long crested skull makes this a most distinctive dinosaur. The name means ‘near-crested lizard’.”'' Pentaceratops *''“Pentaceratops possesses a frill with horns. She uses her tough beak with a tooth battery in her upper jaw to consume vegetation, like ferns and cycads.”'' *''“Pentaceratops is a ceratopsid dinosaur that inhabited North America. Her name means ‘five-horned face’.”'' Polacanthus *''“The first Polacanthus were discovered on the Isle of Wight in the UK in 1865. The holotype skeleton was later excavated from the Wessex Formation.”'' *''“Polacanthus means ‘many-thorned lizard’ from the spikes upon her back. Although armored like other genera in her family, she lacks the defensive tail spike seen on others.”'' Proceratosaurus *''“The first (and only) Proceratosaurus fossil was discovered in Gloucestershire, England, by F Lewis Bradley in the early 1900s.”'' *''“Proceratosaurus is a small carnivore and one of the earliest tyrannosauroid dinosaurs. They feature some of the most beautiful skin patterns.”'' Sauropelta *''“The holotype specimen for Sauropelta was collected as a partial skeleton from the Cloverly Formation in Big Horn County, Montana in the early 1930s. Fossilized footprints have also been found.”'' *''“Sauropelta is a nodosaurid from North America. She is one of the best-understood nodosaurids thanks to prolific recovery of remains.”'' Sinoceratops *''“Sinoceratops has a large, elaborate frill pattern, surrounded by smaller tusks. They are about the same weight as our modern Rhinos.”'' *''“Sinoceratops is a ceratopsid dinosaur. She is significant as the first known ceratopsid found outside of North America.”'' Spinoraptor *''“Spinoraptor is a hybrid creation from the Spinosaurus and Velociraptor genomes. She is noted for her aggression, and quick temper.”'' *''“The Spinoraptor, another of Dr. Wu’s creations, combines Spinosaurus and Velociraptor genomes to create a new species particularly notable for her aggression and tenacity.”'' Spinosaurus *''“The fossil locations indicate that Spinosaurus lived in coastal regions with floodplains, swamp flats and mangrove forests. For this reason, her diet has recently been supplemented with fresh fish.”'' *''“Spinosaurus lived in North Africa, and is among the largest known theropods and land carnivores to have ever existed.”'' Stegoceratops *''“Stegoceratops is an herbivore hybrid dinosaur designed by Dr. Henry Wu as an attraction for Jurassic World. Her horns and tail spikes give her many attacking options in a fight.”'' *''“Stegoceratops is a hybrid based on Stegosaurus and Triceratops DNA. Modern DNA from beetle and snake genomes were also used.”'' Stegosaurus *''“With her distinctive dorsal plates, Stegosaurus is one of the most universally recognized dinosaurs in the world. They are highly social animals, but can become quite aggressive when threatened”.'' *''“Stegosaurus roamed the Morrison Formation, a semi-arid regions with wet and dry seasons upon flat floodplains. She used her tail spikes, or thagomizer, to warn off potential predators.”'' Struthiomimus *''“Struthiomimus has large eyes, and no teeth, but with forelimbs and longer claws than other genera of its type.”'' *''“Struthiomimus is a bird-like dinosaur that lived across North America. The name means ‘ostrich mimic’ from the long, developed hind legs and bipedal structure indicating a fast runner.”'' Stygimoloch *''“Stygimoloch is known from the Hell Creek, Ferris and Lance Formations. Her head is uniquely equipped to break down walls.”'' *''“Stygimoloch means ‘Styx devil’, referring to the river from Greek mythology that bounds the Underworld. She has a small flat-domed head, with elaborate spikes around the skull.”'' Styracosaurus *''“Styracosaurus lived in a region of rivers and floodplains. These became more swamp-like as the Western Interior Sea encroached deeper into their habitat.”'' *''“Styracosaurus is a large ceratopsian dinosaur with distinctive horns protruding from her neck frill. Her tough beak and shearing cheek-teeth are ideal for slicing up plant matter.”'' Suchomimus *''“Suchomimus is a spinosaurid dinosaur found in Africa. The name means ‘crocodile-mimic’ because of her crocodile-like snout. This snout is better suited for hunting fish, so her diet has been supplemented with a new fish option to better mimic her natural surroundings.”'' *''“In the Early Cretaceous, Suchomimus lived in the Sahara Desert, a very different to place what it is today. Back then it was a lush, swampy environment, where she hunted fish.”'' Torosaurus *''“The vast range of Torosaurus indicates that she lived in a variety of environments, using her beak and shearing teeth to eat tough vegetation, probably ferns.”'' *''“Torosaurus is an irritable dinosaur. She can accelerate to dangerous speeds and charge anything she is not comfortable with.”'' Triceratops *''“Triceratops lived at the same time as T Rex. They were mortal enemies then, and they remain so to this day.”'' *''“The large bony frill and three horns serve to make Triceratops one of the best-known dinosaurs, and this makes her a popular attraction.”'' Troodon *''“The location of known Troodon fossils suggests she favored cooler, and possibly Arctic areas. Small theropods are famously adaptable, so she does just fine with the tropical weather on the islands”'' *''“Troodon is Greek for ‘wounding tooth’, derived from their venomous serrated teeth. The Troodon stalks her victims after biting; the toxins in her saliva cause hallucinations, followed by paralysis and finally brain death.”'' Tsintaosaurus *''“Tsintaosaurus was originally thought to have featured a unicorn-like horn until a better reconstruction moved the crest to where we see it today.”'' *''“Tsintaosaurus’s distinctive crest is not made of solid bone. A tubed structure reduces weight while remaining relatively strong.”'' Tyrannosaurus *''“Tyrannosaurus rex is probably the most familiar dinosaur in history. The name means ‘tyrant lizard king’ and to many she represents the ultimate predator. This magnificent animal has long been at the heart of our dinosaur attractions.”'' *''“Tyrannosaurus rex is known for its massive head, with what is thought to be one of the strongest bites ever to have existed. There are few dinosaurs that can overcome her in combat.”'' Velociraptor *''“The Velociraptor’s history with InGen has been a troubled one, in part because they’re often underestimated for how clever and dangerous they can be.”'' *''“Velociraptors were once part of a project where Owen Grady and his team trained them to obey commands.”'' Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Enclosures